A Duel with Dark Souls
by WhiteTigerRei
Summary: Malik and Yami Bakura wander Domino City, looking for experienced duellists to challenge... First target: Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler... If you are a fan of the good guys, DO NOT READ THIS! only for shadow realm supporters, unless you like having your fav.
1. Target: Yugi Moto

**A Duel of Dark Souls, chapter 1 – Targets: Yugi Moto + Joey Wheeler**

Yay! My first story! I wrote this at about 9 at night, so it is completely weird. To all Yugi and Joey fans, STOP READING HERE! Major Yugi and Joey bashing. Here to disclaim, the two cutest bishies in Yugioh, Malik Ishtar and Yami Bakura!

Malik - Huh? Where am I? What am I doing here?

Sekhmet Ishtal -**bares fangs **You're here to do the disclaimer, and so is the tomb robber. Speaking of which, where is he?

Yami Bakura - I'm here! **licking blood from fingers** Disclaimer, huh? Okay…

Malik + Bakura - Sekhmet Hikari does not own Yugioh or us. She kidnapped us from the show and is on the run from the law for it. If you think she owns Yugioh, go get your brain checked.

Bakura - You said there was Yugi and Joey bashing, didn't you? Cool…

"Look, Yugi, why in hell's name did you accept to duel these two freaks?" asked Joey Wheeler quietly.

"If you're scared, why are you helping me?" asked vertically challenged Yugi Moto, Duel Monsters champ. He shook his head. His spiky, tri-coloured hair waved gently.

"Ummm… good point." said Joey, sweatdropping. "Now bring it, ya pair o' psychos!"

He and Yugi activated their Duel Disks.

"Um, Bakura? I know the reasoning behind the dumb-ass Pharaoh, but why the mutt?" asked Malik Ishtar. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"It's either that or duel the Pharaoh alone, Malik. And every time you duel, you get whipped!" answered Bakura (yami). He sneered, and his white hair spiked up. His pointed canine teeth gleamed. It made his opponents squeamish.

Malik was playing with his gold earrings. "Shadow Game?"

"Duh. Of course! Even though every time I play, I get beaten." said Bakura.

"Is it just me, or do you get beaten anyway?" replied Malik sarcastically. Bakura growled.

"Look, if we aren't gonna duel, can me an' Yug' go?" asked Joey. He pretended to yawn. Bakura grabbed a chunk of concrete off the ground and hurled it at Joey.

"Owww… that hurt…" Joey moaned as he rubbed his head. Yugi Picked up the rock and threw it at Bakura, who dodged easily.

"King of Games can't throw straight!" taunted Bakura, smirking. Then a rock hit him in the forehead. He glared at the grinning Joey, who wilted. If looks could kill, Joey would be a pile of pavement goo. The aforementioned blonde hit himself over the head. "Great goin', now I have a murderous nutcase after me, more than likely wanting to send me to the Shadow Realm. I am officially an idiot."

Malik stared at Yugi, who shrugged. "I don't really know which one of you he means, so I think I'll shut up now…"

"Damn straight, shorty! Tag-team rules, everyone starts on 4000 LP, each team goes in turn. Both people. We'll go first. Bakura?" asked Malik. "You do the honours."

"Gladly. I play one card facedown (Fearful Earthbound) and summon the Headless Knight (1450 ATK), in attack mode!" he announced. Shadows flickered around the duel area.

"My move," said Malik. "I summon Drillago (1600 ATK), in attack mode, and play the magic card, Vengeful Bog Spirit! It prevents all monsters from attacking in the turn they are summoned!"

"Fine!" said Yugi. He shifted to Yami. "I play Feral Imp (1400 DEF) in defence mode, and play one card face-down (Spell-binding Circle), ending my turn."

Yugi's monster appeared, and the shadows became more distinctive.

"My move now, and I summon Axe Raider (1700 ATK), in attack." said Joey. "Your turn Bakura, so hurry up!"

"I summon Doma, the Angel of Silence (1600)! In attack! And I activate the magic card, Fearful Earthbound! For every attack that you make, it drains 500 LP. And I target Joey!"

Wha? Why me?" asked Joey. A ring of teeth rose around his feet.

"Shut it, puppy dog!" snarled Bakura. "Go Malik. Wipe the floor with them!"

"I play one card face-down (Remove Trap) and attack with Drillago!" said Malik.

"I counter with Spell-binding Circle! It stops your monster, and drains its attack points by 700!" shouted Yami.

"I counter with Remove Trap! So say goodbye to your Spell-binding Circle!" said Malik smugly. "and I finish my attack on your pathetic Feral Imp!"

The Feral Imp vanished. Yami frowned and drew.

"I play Giant Soldier of Stone, in defence mode (2000 DEF)." said Yami.

"All right! I play Rocket Warrior (1500 ATK), in attack mode, and attack with Axe Raider! Go, destroy Malik's Drillago!" (Joey's LP: 3500 Malik's LP: 3900)

Malik bit his lip. When his life points went down, it hurt. Bakura looked at him, and drew.

"I Summon Jowgen the Spiritualist (1300 DEF) and play the magic card Dark Door! It allows only one monster to attack per turn." Bakura said. "Go Malik."

Malik glared at Joey. "I summon Bowganian (1300 ATK) in attack mode! It's ability allows me to inflict 600 points of damage on an opponents life points! Bowganian, attack Yugi's life points!"

(Yugi's LP: 3400) Yami fell back from the force of the attack. Joey helped him up. "You okay, pal?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Yugi. "Now it's my turn, and I summon Koumori Dragon (1200 DEF) in defence mode. I also play one card face-down (D. Tribe), and end my turn."

Joey glared back at Malik. "I play one card face-down (Kunai with Chain), and summon Swamp Battleguard (1800 ATK) in attack mode!"

Bakura sneered. "I play Change of Heart, to possess your Battleguard, and I attack your Axe Raider with it." (Joey's LP: 3400)

Joey winced as his life points dropped. Malik and Bakura hi-fived, and Malik grinned. "I play the magic card Dark Hole! It destroys all monsters on the field."

"Huh? Why?" asked Joey.

"Then I play Card of Sanctity, which allows us to draw until we all hold 6 cards. Then I summon Trap Master (1100 DEF), in defence, and its effect allows me to destroy one trap card per turn. So say goodbye to your trap, Joey!"

Joey's face-down card, Kunai with Chain, was destroyed. But Malik wasn't finished. "I play a card face-down and end my turn."

"Wow, my head hurts…" said Joey. "You lost me somewhere."

Yami shook his head. "I summon Big Shield Gardna (2600 DEF), in defence mode, and play Harpie's Feather Duster! To get rid of all your trap and magic cards."

Malik laughed. "I activate Magic Jammer! So waste of time, Yugi!"

"Hey, only non-Millenni-thingy connected person wants ta make a move already!" yelled Joey. "I activate Dust Tornado, to destroy your Vengeful Bog Spirit, and then I sacrifice Rocket Warrior to summon Flame Swordsman!" he said triumphantly. "Go Flame Swordsman, destroy Bowganian"

(Malik's LP: 3400)

"Then I direct attack with Swamp Battleguard!"

Malik was blasted backwards from the force of the attack. (Malik's LP: 1600) He yelled in pain.

"Nice move, Joey!" said Yami.

"Thanks Yug'."

"Okay, Wheeler, you just signed your death warrant!" threatened Malik. "I swear I'll take you down." He stood up and winced. "Go, Bakura."

The white-haired teen smirked. "I play one card face-down, and activate Card Destruction, which forces us all to discard our hands, then draw a new one."

(Bakura's hand: Dark Necrofear, Dark Ruler Ha Des, Exchange, and White Magical Hat.

Malik's hand: Winged Dragon of Ra, Newdoria, Spell of Pain, and Gil Garth.

Yugi's hand: Kuriboh, Multiply, Mirror Force, and Polymerisation.

Joey's hand: Red-eyes Black Dragon, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Skull Dice, Polymerisation.)

Bakura and Malik sneered. 'No sacrifices here,' they thought.

All four duellists discarded their hands. Bakura laughed insanely. "Now that Dark Necrofear sleeps in the Graveyard, I can activate this! Dark Sanctuary!"

The shadows around them shifted, and filled with leering, fanged mouths and staring eyes. A blac castle formed behind Bakura.

"Malik? Your turn." he said.

"Ok. I play the magic card, Monster Reborn, to bring back the discarded Winged Dragon of Ra! (0 ATK)" Malik grinned, as a giant golden dragon appeared behind him. Its wings blazed fire, and all four duellists could feel the warmth. This monster was real!

"I activate Cross Sacrifice to sacrifice one of your monsters, to summon the Earl of Demise (2000 ATK)! And, due to Ra's ability, One-Turn Kill, I can destroy all of your monsters! So say goodbye to all of your monsters!"

All of Yami and Joey's monsters disappeared, and Malik grinned wider. "Earl of Demise, attack Joey directly!"

The monster slashed at Joey with it's sword, and Joey cried out. (Joey's LP: 1400)

"Ow! That hurt!" he shouted, and fell to his knees. "Yugi, we need an awesome comeback!"

"Luckily for us, I have one." said Yami. "I summon Berformet (1500 ATK), in attack mode, then activate D. Tribe. All of my monsters are treated as Dragon-types till the end of my turn. Then I play Burst Breath, to destroy all of your monsters, by sacrificing Berformet!"

All the monsters on the field vanished, and Berformet disintegrated into gold dust.

"It's your move Joey!"

"I summon Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman (1100 ATK) in attack mode, and direct attack Malik!"

The blonde Egyptian fell to his knees, tears in his eyes (Malik's LP: 500). He stood up slowly, and bit his lip. He was in a lot of pain. But Joey wasn't finished.

"I play Monster Reborn, to bring back Trap Master (500 ATK), in attack mode, and attack Malik again!"

Malik let out a yell, as shadows rose up around him and his life points dropped to 0. When the shadows receded, he collapsed.

"Malik!" shouted Bakura. He glared at Joey. "You'll pay for that. It's my turn, and I play the Illusory Gentleman (1500 ATK) in attack mode, and play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450 ATK)! Dark Ruler! Attack Trap Master!"

(Joey's LP: 0) Joey screamed as the Shadow Realm covered him. He fainted, like Malik.

"No, Joey!" yelled Yami. He fell to his knees beside his friend.

"Don't worry, Pharaoh. He's still alive… for a while, anyway. I direct attack you with Illusory Gentleman, then play Surprise Attack from Beyond to attack again with the Dark Ruler Ha Des! Say goodbye to your life points, and your soul!"

(Yami's LP: 0)

Yami collapsed beside Joey, and the Shadow Realm covered them both. The shadows reached out to cover Malik, but Bakura picked him up and left the Shadow Realm.

The blackness around them vanished, and Bakura put Malik down on the ground. He walked over to where Yugi and Joey's Duel Disks lay, and grabbed each of their decks. Then he stomped on the Duel Disks, shattering them. The Millennium Puzzle lay nearby, and Bakura slipped it into his backpack. He walked back over to where Malik lay and sat down beside him, waiting for him to wake up.

After about 10 minutes, Malik stirred. Bakura pulled a drink bottle out of Malik's backpack and dumped the contents over his partner's head.

"What in Ra's name-!" spluttered Malik, shaking water out of his hair and off his gold jewellery. He looked up and saw Bakura howling with laughter. He sighed, and picked up one of the two duel decks laying near him. Flicking over the top card, he figured it was Joeys. The card was the Flame Swordsman.

"Who's our next target?" he asked the -finally- calmed down Bakura.

"How about that Kaiba guy? He has some good cards." said Bakura. He walked over to a nearby bike rack and broke the lock on a motorcycle chain. He wheeled it out and got on. Malik dragged his own motorbike out from behind a stack of crates, donning a helmet. Together they revved the bikes and tore off along the river, looking for their next opponent. The Millennium Ring, Rod and Puzzle glowed, and, a few blocks away, a young woman looked up from a notebook. The gold necklace around her neck glowed as well.

"Oh, no… my Pharaoh!" she whispered. "Brother, what have you and the thief done?"

Not a very good cliffhanger, is it?

Malik: Great. I nearly lose my soul to a baka Pharaoh and a mutt. WHAT KIND OF AUTHORESS ARE YOU!

Bakura: I dunno, I thought it was good… we got Slifer and the Millennium Puzzle, didn't we?

Malik: Oh, yeah.

Sekhmet Hikari: Ignore the Tomb Keeper and Tomb Robber, and press the little purple button down there. **chibi eyes** Pleeeeeeeeeeeezzz?

Sekhmet Ishtal: Chibi eyes do not suit red, evil eyes. Grow. Up.

Sekhmet Hikari: Shut up yami, and all you readers out there… review!


	2. Target: Seto Kaiba

**A Duel with Dark Souls, chapter 2: Target – Seto Kaiba**

Yippee! I got 4 reviews! Here are my answers:

Leona Saclat: Yes, I did get my yami's name from the Egyptian goddess of war, Sekhmet, but my yami doesn't have a lion's head… glad you noticed! gives plushie Anubis Here! I read your bio, hope you like! I really, really hate the Heart of the Cards theory, so I really loved making them lose. I do own a deck, it's a Kaiba Starter Deck, so expect more detail this chapter. Thanks for being my 1st reviewer!

Ryou Bakura: Nice username, and I am updating, this story may end up about 10 chapters long!

Yami Bakura: Stupid authoress, nearly losing Malik's soul… licks Millennium Eye heh…

Right… you need therapy… but blood is cool!

dragonmastergurl: No, it's not a dream; this is what I really want to happen to all the good guys…

Malik: Hey! What about Pharaoh Malik!

Yami Bakura: Shut up! I'm the one who beat them and saved your sorry hide!

Malik: Too true… bugger.

I let Yugi get defeated because he is a little (emphasis on little) twerp and I hate him!

Minako: I'm not a yaoi fangirl, but it is pretty cute. Your wish is my command! Seto is in this chapter! Bakura finally won, and will continue to! He is soo cute! I couldn't let him lose! New chappie, new opponents, new adventures, old stupidity and insanity… that fits me! If you like yaoi, you should read Fate VII's fic, the Hikari Strikes Back. It rocks!

Right, now that's out of the way, here are the two cutest bishies (again!) Malik and Yami Bakura, to do the disclaimer! glomps Malik-chan

Malik: Sekhmet Hikari does not own Yugioh. If she did, Weevil, Strings, Arcana and all my Rare Hunters would die, there would be more violence, and Yugi would lose once in a while!

Yami Bakura: Well, now I have nothing left to say… On with the fic!

O O O O O O O O O O O

Seto Kaiba looked up from his laptop. A crashing noise had come from outside his window, and he stood up to investigate. The pile of crates stacked against the wall of the alley had toppled, and smashed on the ground. A blonde teenager was sitting on a motorcycle, calling out to someone apparently underneath the pile of wood. The 16-year old millionaire and CEO of Kaiba Corp stood up, grabbed his trademark gravity-defying trenchcoat and went downstairs.

"Bakura! Are you okay?" shouted Malik, circling the pile of splintered crates. He tried dragging one away, but it was stuck. A yell of pain came from underneath all the wood.

"Watch it, baka!" came the irate reply.

"Hey, I'm trying to help!" Malik said. He spun around at the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" he asked. Kaiba looked down at him.

"I thought you might need some help. You must be Yugi's friend, Namu, is it?"

Malik stared at him, confused, until he remembered something. "Oh… yeah, I'm Namu. Can you help me get Bakura out from under here? The stupid baka took the corner too fast…"

O O O O O O Flashback!

Malik and Bakura came flying around the corner on their motorcycles. Malik took the corner perfectly, but Bakura's bike slid out from under him, smashing into the pile of crates, and bringing them down on top of him. (Crappy, I know… first story!)

O O O O O O End Flashback!

"And I need your help to get him out… please?" asked Malik. Seto looked at him, then at the stack of crates.

"Um… fine, I'll help…" he said grudgingly. Together, he and Malik shifted most of the wood, uncovering a dirty, extremely pissed off Bakura.

"Finally, bakamono!"

"Sorry, someone sure is uptight…" muttered Seto. He turned to go.

"Hey, Bakura, time for phase two…" whispered Malik. He raised the Millennium Rod, and Bakura called out to Kaiba. "Yo, stupid!"

Mali and Bakura muttered a chant in Egyptian when Kaiba turned. Inky black shadows swirled around them, blocking the outside world. Kaiba looked around in fear, which was unusual.

"Where are we?" he asked, his voice wavering. His face was chalk white.

"Welcome, Seto Kaiba, to the Shadow Realm!" said Bakura, allowing the Millennium Ring to glow in the darkness. It looked eerie, and Kaiba, if possible, went even paler.

"What do you want?"

"It's simple. We duel, loser stays here, winner goes home. Or, to put it in truer terms, we go home, you stay." said Malik.

"Wait, back up. Who am I duelling?"

"Bakura? You already proved well against the stupid Pharaoh." said Malik casually. He pulled Bakura aside and shoved a card into his hand. "Use this."

"Fine. I will." Bakura said, looking at the card. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled two more cards out. He showed them to Kaiba, who went so pale he could give a ghost a run for its money.

"You see these?" he asked. One of the cards had a picture of a startled Joey, and the other had a picture of Yugi. "You win, they go free as well. You lose, and you'll join them…"

Kaiba just stared at the cards.

"Since you seem at a loss for words, I'll go first, Kaiba." growled Bakura, his white hair gleaming. "I summon Doma, the Angel of Silence (1600 ATK), and play the magic card Quick Attack, to attack you straight off!"

(Kaiba's LP: 2400)

Kaiba clutched his chest, his eyes burning. The Duel Monster holograms were realistic, certainly, but hey never inflicted real harm on a player! He shook his head and drew.

"I play Opticlops (1800 ATK), and destroy your Angel. (Bakura's LP: 3800) Then I play one card facedown (Obligatory Summon) and end my turn." He said, smirking.

"Good." said Bakura. "I play a monster facedown in defense mode (Man-eater Bug), and play Dark Door. Now only –"

"I know what Dark Door does, I'm no rookie. Now only one monster can attack per turn." interrupted Kaiba. Bakura snarled.

"Fine, mister know-it-all! Go already!"

"I summon Kaiser Seahorse, in defense mode. Then I attack your face-down monster with Opticlops!"

Bakura's face-down monster flipped over. Man-eater Bug was exposed, and Bakura smirked.

"I choose, through my Man-eater Bug's effect, to destroy your Opticlops! So ha!"

Opticlops disintegrated, and Kaiba growled. "So go already!"

"Touchy, aren't we? Okay, I play one monster face-down in defense, and play one card face-down as well, and end my turn." Bakura said.

"Finally," said Kaiba. "Now I can activate Kaiser Seahorse's special ability. It allows me to summon a powerful Light monster, only sacrificing my Seahorse to do so. And I think you know what monster I'm summoning, don't you, Bakura?"

Bakura hissed, and glared at Kaiba.

"I summon the mighty Blue-eyes White Dragon! Then I play one card facedown, and end my turn. Just to be fair, I'm not gonna attack. Why rush to victory?"

Bakura stared at the mighty dragon before him. As usual, a plan was forming in his mind. He prayed he could draw the card he needed!

"I play Earthbound Spirit (2000 DEF), and the magic card, Change of Heart, to possess your Blue-eyes! And I sacrifice my face-down monster, Earthbound Spirit and your Blue-eyes, to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!" (This is the card Malik gave him before!)

A golden sphere of light formed above the duel site, and Hieratic text appeared on the card. Bakura read it aloud.

"_Great beast of the sky,_

_Please hear my cry,_

_Transform thyself from orb of light,_

_And bring me victory in this fight,_

_Envelop the desert in your glow, _

_And cast your rage upon my foe,_

_Unlock your powers from deep within,_

_So that together we may win!_

_Appear in this Shadow Game_

_As I call your name,_

_The Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

The great sphere dissolved, and a massive golden dragon descended to land in front of Bakura, who laughed manically. The sound clashed with Ra's ear-splitting screech, making Kaiba and Malik cover their ears. When the sound died down, Bakura grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.

"My Winged Dragon has 4500 attack points, and, due to its ability, Point-to-point Transfer, I can raise Ra's attack by giving up some of my life points!"

Bakura gave up all but one of his life points, and Ra's attack was raised to 8299! Bakura melded with the blue jewel on the Winged Dragons head, and he laughed again.

"Attack, Winged Dragon of Ra! Wipe him out, and cast him to the Shadows!"

Kaiba yelled as the Winged Dragon's flame soared towards him, and covered him completely. When it dissipated, all that was left was a Duel Disk, Kaiba's deck, and a tiny wooden doll, carved to look like Kaiba.

"Hey! I thought we agreed on cards!" yelled Malik.

"So sue me if I wanted to practice! (#)" yelled Bakura back. The Shadow Realm disappeared, and Bakura let his host regain control. Ryou nearly collapsed. His body and spirit were exhausted, and his arm hurt. He looked down, and saw a hasty bandage wrapped around it, stained with blood. It looked like it needed changing, but what was it there for?

"Bakura! Namu (&)! Have you seen Yugi, Joey or Kaiba?"

Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Duke and Mokuba came running around the corner. Mokuba pulled up short, narrowly avoiding crashing into Malik.

"Sorry. Have you seen my brother?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. Weren't they with you?" Malik answered. Ryou just stood there, looking lost and tired. He covered the bandage on his arm, and appeared to zone out.

'Must be talking to his yami,' thought Malik. He casually stuffed Kaiba's deck, Duel Disk and the tiny doll into his backpack.

"What are you doing here, Namu? I thought you already qualified for the finals." said Mokuba. He scratched his head.

"I found Bakura injured, and I was taking him to the hospital. He must've lost a lot of blood. I tried fixing him up, but I'm not very good… ($)"

Tea ran up to Ryou, and moved his hand from his arm. "Oh, no! That looks really bad!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Tea, we should be looking for Joey and Yug', Namu can take Bakura to the hospital! We gotta get goin'!" said Tristan. He put an arm around Serenity's shoulder. "Come on, let's make tracks!"

"Tristan's right, for once. Let's go! Namu, take care of Bakura, okay?" said Duke. He fiddled with his dice earring as he walked away. The others followed him.

"Whew, that was close." said Malik.

Ryou leaned against the wall and slid down it. He looked like he was going to collapse. At that moment, his yami took over again, allowing Ryou to faint in his soul room.

"Too close. Next time, I'm sending that annoying Tea girl to the Shadow Realm."

"Okay, Bakura, you need to take anger management. Let's figure out who our next target is… how about that Valentine woman? She talks too much…" said Malik. He grinned, and Bakura got up and dusted himself off.

"Let's go, then."

Bakura went over to the forgotten pile of splinters and dragged out his motorcycle. He jumped on and revved the engine. Malik kicked up the stand and jumped on his, tearing away down the back alleys of Domino City, followed by Bakura.

On the other side of town, a young woman wearing an Egyptian dress wandered down the streets, lost in thought. She was so preoccupied, she nearly walked into a lamp-post. Her thoughts were on her little brother and his partner in crime, the thief, and what havoc they were wreaking on history…

O O O O O O O O O O O

Wow… that only took me a day to write. Let me elaborate on a few things:

(#) – in the manga, Bakura has a rep. for sending Ryou's friends souls to the Shadow Realm., or sealing them in dolls, when they played the Monster World RPG. That's where this idea came from.

(&) – Malik introduces himself to Yugi and co. in Legendary Fisherman, pt 2, as Namu, therefore, that's what I used!

($) – That was his excuse for having Bakura stab his arm to prove his loyalty, or something like that… yeah.

Okay, all important issues cleared up. If anyone wants detail on some of Kaiba's cards, put it in a review. If anyone was confused, put it in a review, and I'll clear it up. If anyone wants to congratulate me on dissecting a sheep eyeball in science, put it in a review! All other things, PUT IN A #$&!$ REVIEW!


End file.
